glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Day
Brandon Day 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and senior attending Woodsville High School. He will appear as a minor character during ''GTNT: Amber. Backstory Brandon grew up in a religious home. He was raised to be the best at everything. In Brandon's freshman year, he managed to become a member of the cheer team. Brandon also joined the Debate and Celibacy club. Brandon initially joined The Freakshows as a way to tear it down from the inside. When he was suspended, Brandon learned the error of his ways and stopped pushing his friends away; thus ending Brandon's antagonistic season one storyline. Biography Welcome to High School Before Brandon is seen, he is mentioned by one of the football players as being the only gay and male cheerleader. Brandon is then seen putting his stuff in his locker. Lucas Drake then comes behind him, and hits on him. Brandon rejects his advances, which leads to Luke accusing Brandon of having a crush on Samuel X, which Brandon denies. He then walks away from Luke. Boom Brandon is first seen staring at Sean Preston's butt. Then Brandon listens in on the Glee club, which inspires him to decide to destruct the club from inside. Brandon auditions in front of the Glee club with I Say a Little Prayer, and gets accepted in. Miriam Gelossa, finds out about Brandon joining, and threatens to cut him from the Lady Reapers. Brandon quickly fills Miriam in on the plan, and once again makes his coach happy. Luke then decides to join Glee club auditioning with I Wanna Sex You Up because of Brandon. Luke then flirts with Brandon, and Brandon once again rejects him. Brandon then later performs Boom Boom Pow with the other Glee club members. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody Brandon is first seen watching Lexie and Kat's performance of River Deep, Mountain High. Brandon then confronts the two girls later, and is later invited to Lexie's house party. At the house party Lucas flirts with Brandon, trying to get him to sleep with him. The two later lie on a couch, and sing Blame It On the Alcohol. During the performance, Brandon and Lucas end up kissing. Into You Brandon's first seen in the musical sequence of Can't Get You Outta My Head, where Lucas tries to talk to Brandon; who is ignoring him. Lucas later appears to taunt Brandon about the kiss they shared in A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, and Brandon denies enjoying it, although he actually did. Brandon then walks away from Lucas, who continues to stare at Brandon's ass. Brandon later plots with Kat and Lexi to ruin Ula Dwayne and Torres' friendship. Brandon and Lexi later admit to Ula that they know her secret about being poor. Ula sparks off at Leni, while Brandon and Lexi watch their performance of Gives You Hell in the auditorium. After Ula and Leni's performance, Brandon spots Jared Shay, who is on the opposing Glee club, The Vocal Trebles. Jared winks at a blush faced Brandon, who smiles goofily. A jealous Lucas mocks Jared, and Brandon ignores his jealousy, admiring Jared and eventually getting a Facebook friend request from him. Brandon accepts the friend request and stalks his profile. Brandon sings True Love and is shown in the Vocal Treble's auditorium with Jared exiting the building. In The Darkness Brandon and Jared are shown hanging out together in the Coffee Bean, and Brandon admits that Jared's hot. Jared then asks Brandon if he'd like to have a quickie in the back of his car, and it's implied they do indeed have intercourse together. Brandon later performs in Bohemian Rhapsody, and then texts Jared to leak the Freakshow's setlist, encouraging him to get better. The Plot Brandon is first seen texting Jared, informing him that the Glee club will be doing a duet assignment, with the best duo winning and performing. Jared quickly signs off, showing that he's only using Brandon. Lucas is shown being nosy to Brandon's messages, and asks who Jared is. Lucas then asks Brandon to be his duet partner, and Brandon quickly shoots him down. Miriam calls Brandon, Lexi, and Kat to her office to fuss at them for not destroying the Glee club, to which Lexi reminds her and she and Brandon's plot that destroy Leni and Ula's friendship. Miriam shrugs off the comment, demanding the trio leave her office, and Brandon ends up staying to inform her that he has been leaking the Glee club's setlist to Jared. Miriam compliments Brandon's plan and promises the spot of head cheerleader to him, and Brandon reminds her of Kat, who Miriam brushes off; stating that she had her chance. Brandon, Kat, Lexi, and Iris are seen drinking water after a tough cheer practicing, discussing Miriam's hateful behavior. Kat asks Brandon who his duet partner is, and he admits that he chose Ula and denied Lucas. Brandon and Ula discuss Leni and Lucas' duet in an empty class room, and the scene transitions to them performing Girl on Fire in front of the Glee club. During the performance of One Love, Lucas catches Brandon conspiring with Jared over text and takes Brandon's phone. Lucas then admits to Brandon that he has to tell the group about this. Summertime Sadness The episode starts off after the previous episode's ending, and Brandon chases Lucas down to beg him not to tell the club. Lucas precedes to tell Mr.Adams about the betrayal. Mr. Adams asks Brandon why he did this, and Brandon responds by claiming he hated all of them. Mr. Adams asks again, and Brandon admits that Miriam encouraged him to do it, and promised the spot of head cheerleader to Brandon, which infuriates Kat. Mr. Adams takes Brandon to Principal Bell's office. Brandon gets suspended from Glee club, and watches as Miriam begins to rage angrily at Nick. After Miriam's outburst, she exits the office with Mr. Adams and Principal Bell asks Brandon why he did what he did. Later, the Glee club discuss what he did, and complain that they will not win Sectionals because of this. Lucas later has Brandon meet him in the auditorium, where he is blamed for the whole situation. Brandon tries to pin some blame on Kat and Lexi, who declare they're done with him for trying to steal Kat's spot on the Lady Reapers. Iris, Kyle, Rose, Samuel, Shan, Ula, and Grady all come in to sing Apologize directed towards Brandon. Jared later confronts Brandon at the Coffee Bean, revealing his true nature, and the two have strong words with one another, ending with Jared declaring he'll win next week at Sectionals. Andre McBridge later replaces Brandon is Glee club and Brandon watches furiously as the Freakshow's perform This Is The New Year. Showdown Andre and Kyle discuss the Glee club's acceptance, and Andre worries that Brandon will come back wanting his spot, to which Kyle states that Brandon won't. Kat later tells Jared off, stating that Jared only used Brandon and admits that she hopes the Vocal Trebles lose. Brandon's later seen watching with a cold expression on his face in the back while the Freakshow's performed Roar. Brandon later looks dull and bored while waiting for the announcement on which Glee club one Sectionals. The New Touch Halloween Special Brandon's first seen smoking and wearing dark glasses, awaiting Jared to exit the school. When Jared does, Brandon releases a naked photo of him on Instagram and then performs Kiss With a Fist. During the performance he's shown at school, where Jared's photo has been seen by everyone, and then is shown back at his car, where Jared looks for his car key's. Brandon reveals his has them, and then slushies Jared in the face. LOVE Lucas tries to talk to Brandon, but Brandon does everything he can to deflect from reconciliation with Lucas. Lucas then serenades him The A Team, while Brandon sat alone at lunch. Brandon gives Lucas a cold stare and walks out of the lunch room, and Lucas continues to follow him. Brandon finally gives in to Lucas' plea. Brandon and Lucas are later seen during the performance of Chasing Cars, where the two enter the school holding hands. Indie Soul Brandon appears in the episode imagining he was at National's with the members of the Freakshow's to be doing back-up vocals, while Brandon one them a National title. Lucas comes into the auditorium, reminding Brandon that he agreed to leave their past behind. Brandon and Lucas then sing Afterlife. There Will Be Blood The episode starts right after Brandon and Lucas' duet. The two kiss and Brandon becomes red in the face; he then leaves, with Lucas pleading him to stay. Brandon and Lucas then begin to sing Clumsy/You Make My Dreams Come True, where the two end up face to face, and then kiss. Lucas then asks Brandon out, and Brandon finally agrees to go out with him. Coming Out Brandon's shown in his bedroom texting Lucas, and asks him for another shirtless picture. Julia Day, Brandon's mother, announces dinner is ready and he goes to eat. Brandon almost digs into his food, but his mother reminds him to say Grace. Larry and Julia Day then comment of their gay neighbor, calling him derogatory names, to which make Brandon sick. Brandon leaves the room, and goes to his room where he punches a mirror with his reflection, leaving him hand bloody. Miriam calls Brandon to his office, where a drunk Miriam apologizes for making Brandon's life hell before, and the two agree to move on from their past problems. Lucas makes a surprise visit to Brandon's dismay. Brandon reluctantly lets Lucas in, and the two make-out in his bedroom. Mrs. Day catches them and becomes infuriated, cussing and screaming offensive comments to which Mr. Day comes up to throw both of them out. Lucas declares that Brandon will live at his house, where it's safer. Lucas pleads for Brandon to rejoin the Glee club, with most being reluctant at first. Finally, Brandon enters declaring he has changed and they decide to welcome him back. He then performs Same Love with the LGBT-Straight Alliance. We Got The Power Brandon has a small appearance in the episode, only performing Anything Could Happen and We Got The Power (song), and showed excitement when discovering that the Freakshow's won Regional's. Spring Break, Pt I This mark's the first episode that Brandon does not appear in. Spring Break, Pt II Brandon and Lucas perform Counting Stars, and they both admit that they wish Spring Break could last forever. The moment is soon ruined when Lucas discovers that his mother is in the hospital, leaving them both shocked. Coming Back Brandon stays in the hospital with a heartbroken Lucas. Brandon hallucinates seeing death and screams, which makes Lucas run in to comfort him. Brandon takes Lucas outside so he can watch the Freakshow's perform Lean On Me which was dedicated to Lucas. Brandon later performs Closer To The Edge with the rest of the Freakshow's. Like a Virgin Brandon does not appear in the episode. Oakwood University Brandon and Lucas are seen in an empty classroom, and the two talk about Kyle joining their performance, with Lucas thanking Brandon for staying. Brandon, Lucas, and Kyle then perform Demons for the Glee club. Night Life (Gods And Monsters) Brandon and Lucas are seen in Lucas' bedroom, where they eventually sing Shake It Out, and throughout the song they are shown having a fun night out together. Dollar Bills Brandon is shown with everyone else in Glee club excited about National's, and he then performs Price Tag with the other Freakshow's. The Beginning Brandon is shown trash talking Tricia with Lucas and the two hug, giving confidence to one another. Brandon later performs back-up vocals for Wake Up with other Glee club members, and later has a solo in the Busy Doin' Nothin' performance. Brandon shows dismay when he discovers they didn't win National's. Season Two Personality Brandon can be described as a bitch. He tends to be selfish, and only thinks about what he wants. Brandon has no problem back stabbing his way to the top, which he does. He believes that the losers of the high school need to serve him, because they are only road blocks in the popular, pretty peoples way. Relationships Lucas Drake Lucas is shown in the Pilot episode, Welcome to High School, to have feelings for Brandon. Though, Brandon quickly denies Lucas' advances towards him. In Boom, Lucas joins the Glee club in attempts to once again hook-up with Brandon. Although Brandon still pushes away his advances and feels embarrassed. In the episode A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Brandon sings a group number, Blame It On the Alcohol, where Brandon finally kisses a determined, flirty Luke. Their growing attraction towards one another ends when Brandon becomes infatuated with an opposing member, Jared Shay. Brandon conspires against the Glee club and Lucas reveals it, upset with Brandon's betrayl. Jared Shay Brandon and Jared begin their flirtationship in Into You. He convinces Brandon to reveal song list information to him. Brandon does, which Lucas discovers. It not only ruins Brandon and Lucas' relationship, but also Brandon's relationship with The Freakshows. Brandon gets suspended from Glee club, and Jared reveals he was just using Brandon. Austin Michaels Season One Songs Solos *I Say A Little Prayer (Boom) *Kiss With a Fist' (The New Touch Halloween Special) Duets *'Girl On Fire' (The Plot) *'Afterlife' (Indie Soul) *'Clumsy/You Make My Dreams Come True' (There Will Be Blood) *'Counting Stars' (Spring Break, Pt II) *'Shake It Out' (Night Life (Gods And Monsters))'' Solos (In A Group Number) *'Boom Boom Pow '(Boom) *'Blame It On the Alcohol' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'True Love' (Into You) *'Bohemian Rhapsody' (Into The Darkness) *'Same Love' (Coming Out) *'Anything Could Happen' (We Got The Power) *'Lean On Me' (Coming Back) *'Demons' (Oakwood University) *'Price Tag' (Dollar Bills) *'Busy Doin' Nothin'' (The Beginning) Back-Up Vocals *'We Got The Power (song)' (We Got The Power) *'Closer To The Edge' (Coming Back) *'Wake Up' (The Beginning) Season Two Songs Solos *'Same Heart' (Same Heart) *'Bittersweet Symphony' (The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak) *'Hold It Against Me' (How To Start Again) *'Here's To Us' (The Calm Before) Duets *'Say Something' (Versus) *'Losing Grip' (Same Heart) *'All That Jazz' (Kill 'Em with Sass) Solos (In A Group Number) *'Best Day Of My Life' (The New Year) *'On Our Way' (The New Year) *'Pompeii/Serpents' (Same Heart) *'Wake Me Up' (The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak) *'I Luh Ya Papi' (Jocks vs. Losers) *'Ain't It Fun' (The Duel) *'Dog Days Are Over' (Dog Days) *'You've Got The Love' (Up All Night) *'This Is How We Do' (Kill 'Em with Sass) *'Let Me In' (The Calm Before) *'The Parting Glass' (Goodbye) *'Rather Be' (The Motherland) *'Come Together' (New York Bound) *'Don't' (New York Bound) *'Empire State of Mind' (New York Bound) Back-Up Vocals *'Pumping Blood' (Jocks vs. Losers) *'Fascination' (The Duel) *'The Name Game' (Up All Night) *'Valerie' (The Storm) *'Heroes (We Could Be)' (One Last Song) *'On Top of the World' (One Last Song) Season Three Songs Solos *'Elastic Heart' (Transition) Duets Solos (In A Group Number) *'Lips Are Moving' (What the Fuck's Glee Club?) *'Meltdown' (Scream My Name) *'The Ladder Song' (Scream My Name) *'Take Me To Church' (Transition) Back-Up Vocals *'Rock N Roll' (What the Fuck's Glee Club?) Gallery Collage.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Promotional Image' Collage 1.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Season One Promotional Image' Brandon Day- Season 1 .jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Brandon Day Promotional Image' Brandon Day DP.png|'Brandon Day' Trivia *In the original script, Brandon actually auditioned for Glee club in Welcome to High School. The idea was later scraped, having Kyle Stoner be placed in that spot. *Brandon is the first member of the Freakshows who is shown to smoke, as shown in The New Touch Halloween Special. *Brandon is also the first member to be kicked from Glee club, being expelled in Summertime Sadness and rejoining in Coming Out. *Brandon is the first character and Glee club member shown to slushy someone, during The New Touch Halloween Special. *Brandon is of German descent. *He is a countertenor and is shown to be able to go very high. *Was absent from Twins and FridayNight. *He is the first LGBT character intoduced on the series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters